Photos of Us and Friends
This is a Album of us and friends messing around on our daily lifes XD Batista Working out in Poke Gym.png|Batista Working out at Poke Gym MewFour Leg Lock.png|MewFour's Signature Leg Lock Move Acus trying to get her Bra on.png|Acus having a rough time putting on her bra King Ninja Pass out.png|Baxter Filming a Drunk King Ninja -Selfie.png|Riolu and Baxter taking a Selfie Five Nights at Must.png|Promotional Art of Five Night's at Musts Lugiatwo Comic.png|Lugiatwo's Comic Golden Freddy Trick.png|Must seemed to be fooled to the Golden Freddy Mask Trick Queen Ninja Photo.png|Queen Ninja saying "Hello" after the pic was tooken, She beat up the Camera Guy Zoroark Boxer.png|Did i also Mention that Zoroark is a Little Mac wannabe? She plays Smash 4 alot as Little Mac Must Halloween Costume.png|Must's Halloween Costume, She's a Witch Lugiatwo's Christmas.png|Lugiatwo's Christmas picture Must Halloween Costume 2.0.png|Full Shot of Must cosplaying a Witch Must, MewFour, Zoroark and Lugiatwo.png|Must with her 3 partners Giant Palkia.png|Palkia is a giantess and now wants to destroy stuff, Also Palkia is revealved to be a "She" in today's RP Acus Cookies.png|Acus loves Cookies sometimes, so we took a pic of her eating one MewFour is Hungry.png|Mewfour is Hungry...Uh oh... Z Hug.png|After when Baxter has saved Z from Mewfour, Z has been Befriending and Protecting Baxter after that, which she is Baxter's 2nd Best friend as a Pokemon (His first best friend is Batista), She and Charizard are also Baxter's Bodyguards Must Reading a Book.png|Must went silly today and took Baxter's clothes and wore them, don't worry baxter has other clothing in his closet but he wears those clothes must wear, He did actually knock her out by glomping her to take his clothes back once! XD Queen Ninja Sunbathing.png|Queen Ninja sunbaths sometimes Pool Pic Day.png|Picture of our Pool in the day Pool Pic Night.png|Pic of our Pool in the Night, very pretty Kawaii sitting.png|Kawaii posing for the Camera Mewfour Armpit.png|Probably the stupitest idea ever...Mewfour's armpits are ticklish Lugiatwo Yoga.png|Lugiatwo doing some Yoga :D Movie Scene.png|Baxter and his friends that play Gmod and other games watching a very funny rated R Movie King Ninja Pass Out 2.png|"GO HOME KING NINJA YOUR DRUNK!" Lugiatwo Suprise.png|Lugiatwo getting ready to attack! O_O Zoroark sitting.png|Zoroark sitting in a nice day Charizard with Baxter.png|Charizard and Baxter both in Pajamas together hanging out Mewfour Wrestling Outfit.png|I think this is Mewfour's Wrestling Costume or something? Baxstar Jogging Outfit.png|Baxstar in her Jogging clothing, except her shoes are off in this pic Batista Chilling.png|Batista Chilling out Male Delphox vs. King Ninja.png|I remember when me and desi with our friends founded a Fennekin while swimming in a lake, it though Batista and Must were his parents however, Batista and Must weren't parents, so Desi had an idea to bring it back to his family as they got out to dry off, me and him walked to find his home, we did found it after being stopped acouple of times so we met his parents. They were BIG! i mean i looked up at a 9'10 Male Delphox and a 7'5 Female Delphox, so anyways we stayed for the night, but in the morning....i woke up in must's belly, silly delphox...well anyways I did pet the male delphox and he loved it, also he knows King Ninja well, because King got drunk and did a thing to his wife so this is why King Ninja is a rival to the male delphox (like from the pic you are watching). Also i think the name of the 9'10 delphox is zeus...eh...i forgot since it was a very long time, maybe desi knows...i think he knows he might not....just maybe Baxter's Punishment.png|Must sometimes punishes me if i did a bad thing i do c'mon i do alot of my things i do in life, so must did it for the first time when me and acus were partying too hard and both of us got into trouble... Mega Charizard X with her friend.png|Charizard in her Mega form looking at her friend baxter Must Selfie Bikini.png|Must taking a Selfie in the bathroom before going out to swim Lugiatwo waking baxter up.png|Pic of the recent rp with Lugiatwo waking baxter up :3 King Ninja headlocking.png|King Ninja headlocking Baxter Pool Night.png|Baxter sometimes loves to go swimming after the dark ^^ Dialga vs. Baxter.png|Uh oh! Dialga wants to play! :O Zoroark Grin.png|I think one time when Mewfour was feeling bad and baxter made her feel better by swimming, Zoroark saw him and was ready to eat him! O_O but Mewfour stopped her ^_^ WHY YOU LITTLE!.png|WHY YOU LITTLE! Z underground.png|Baxter sometimes can't see in the dark, but if he cant he has Z for a light ^^ Mewfour Headlock.png|So....Mewfour has great MMA Style and i can only wrestle Acus and Baxter on a Swim Day.png|Acus in a Swimsuit hanging at the pool with baxter WHY YOU LITTLE! 2.png|Kawaii: WHY YOU LITTLE! Must Strong Berry.png|This is what happens when a pokemon eats a strong berry Nosebleed.png|Yep! He nosebleeds to see a sexy girl X3 Palkia on the Phone.png|Palkia's on the phone! ._. Suspect.png|Baxter and King Ninja doing that Suspect Vine, baxter can't drive >< also Baxter is wearing his Tomodachi Life Outfit Lugiatwo Oblivion Wing.png|Lugiatwo used Oblivion Wing Acus Selfie.png|Acus taking a selfie Foxy Feast.png|Um...what on earth is Must and Zoroark doing?! DELPHOX!.png|Must being a Foxy Mama T.V..png|Baxter watching T.V. Lazy Boy.png|Baxter sometimes loves to sleep Baxstar Crazy.png|Baxstar has this thing called a "Crazy Disorder" and she can go non-stop psycho! O_O what? she gone crazy last night! Giant Stuff Oh also artwork of characters who are giant will appear here Movie Night.png|Movie Night as Charizard has Baxter shrunken watching a movie while resting on her belly Inside Must's Mouth.png|Baxter Hanging onto the Uterus in Must's Maw Baxstar Stomp.png|Baxstar stomps YOU! Desi loves eating mouse.png|Desi is a Snowcat after all, He can encounter a Mouse and he loves to eat them. He also thinks shrunken people are mouses Too big Mega Kawaii.png|Guess that Kawaii ate a Mega Mushroom while in Mega Evolution by Accident Charizard pretending to be giant.png|Charizard and Baxter screwing around at night ^^ Giant Mewfour.png|Uh oh Mewfour looks down on U! (the viewer) Giant Queen.png|Queen Ninja shrunk baxter and now has him in her palm of her hand Desi's Drawings File:10913137_721591457955186_439469978_n.jpg|Zoroark: oh baxter i went crazy again! >:3